yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
HunieSim AU
is an AU based on HuniePop by BaedereBaemulator, Igor the Mii and Skittylover3. Summary TBA Traits for Your OC: * OC HERE **Most desired trait: **Least desired trait: **Loves gift type: **Unique gift type: **Likes gift types: **Favorite food types: **Favorite drink: **Alcohol tolerance: On the traits, you can only add these: Talent, Sexuality, Flirting and Romance. Characters Skitty's OCs Baedere's OCs *Retsu Yuto **Most desired trait: Flirting **Least desired trait: Sexuality **Loves gift type: Hair Accessories **Unique gift type: Valentine's Day **Likes gift types: Academy, Artist **Favorite food types: Candy, Veggies **Favorite drink: Strawberry Milkshake **Alcohol tolerance: High *Aiko Kaneko **Most desired trait: Talent **Least desired trait: Romance **Loves gift type: Academy **Unique gift type: Books **Likes gift types: Toys, Fitness **Favorite food types: Fruit, Breakfast **Favorite drink: Black Chocolate Milk **Alcohol tolerance: Low *Miko Agashi **Most desired trait: Romance **Least desired trait: Flirting **Loves gift type: Baking **Unique gift type: Cute **Likes gift types: Music, Dancer **Favorite food types: Candy, Fruit **Favorite drink: Green Tea **Alcohol tolerance: Low *Ricci Ryoko **Most desired trait: Flirting **Least desired trait: Talent **Loves gift type: Rave **Unique gift type: Music **Likes gift types: Artist, Yoga **Favorite food types: Junk Food, Candy **Favorite drink: Coke **Alcohol tolerance: Normal More coming soon... Igor's OCs *Irina Taiyo **Most desired trait: Talent **Least desired trait: Flirting **Loves gift type: Hair Accessories **Unique gift type: Yaoi Manga (She's a Yaoi fangirl by the way.) **Likes gift types: Artist, Music **Favorite food types: Chocolate, Salad **Favorite drink: Grape Juice **Alcohol tolerance: Normal * Nina Inabi **Most desired trait: Romance **Least desired trait: Talent **Loves gift type: Manga **Unique gift type: Winter-related stuff **Likes gift types: Music, Artist **Favorite food types: Ice Cream **Favorite drink: Chocolate Milkshake **Alcohol tolerance: Low YanYan's OC's * Tainōcha Shimyurēta * Most desired trait: Talent *Least desired trait: Sexuality *Loves gift type: Academy *Unique gift type: Music *Likes gift types: Toys,Cute *Favorite food types: Fast Food, Candy *Favorite drink: Green Tea *Alcohol tolerance: Low MeepzMcCar's OC's *Chiyo Akiyama *Most desired trait: Talent *Least desired trait: Flirting *Loves gift type: Sports *Unique gift type: Cute *Likes gift types: Music *Favorite food types: Veggies, candy *Favorite drink: Water, tea *Alcohol tolerance: Low *Shika Hiuto *Most desired trait: Romance *Least desired trait: Sexuality *Loves gift type: Horror/Eerie Manga *Unique gift type: Music *Likes gift types: Baking *Favorite food types: Fruit *Favorite drink: Grape juice *Alcohol tolerance: Low *Odessa Witherfield *Most desired trait: Talent *Least desired trait: Romance *Loves gift type: Books *Unique gift type: Cooking *Likes gift types: Medical *Favorite food types: Fruit, meat *Favorite drink: Wine *Alcohol tolerance: Medium *Chinatsu Tsumi *Most desired trait: Flirtation *Least desired trait: Talent *Loves gift type: Jewelry *Unique gift type: Make-up *Likes gift types: Music *Favorite food types: Junk food *Favorite drink: Beer *Alcohol tolerance: High TheYandereRedpanda's OCs Aka Fiafukosono * Most desired trait: Flirtation * Least desired trait: Romance * Loves gift type: Fitness * Unique gift type: Rebel * Likes gift types: Sports, academy * Favorite food types: Meat, junk food * Favorite drink: Kirin * Alcohol tolerance: High Oku B'yona * Most desired trait: Talent * Least desired trait: Sexuality * Loves gift type: Academy * Unique gift type: Literature * Likes gift types: Artist, garden * Favorite food types: Lunch, fruit * Favorite drink: Herbal tea * Alcohol tolerance: Low Joō Bachi * Most desired trait: Flirtation * Least desired trait: Sexuality * Loves gift type: Toys * Unique gift type: Cosmetics * Likes gift types: Fitness, artist * Favorite food types: Candy, fruit * Favorite drink: Sparkling cider * Alcohol tolerance: Normal Oshisa Gemasu * Most desired trait: Romance * Least desired trait: Sexuality * Loves gift type: Garden * Unique gift type: Dark * Likes gift types: Academy, toys * Favorite food types: Lunch, dinner * Favorite drink: Coffee * Alcohol tolerance: Normal Category:AUs Category:Shared AUs